


Thunder and Rain

by GoldenQueenx



Series: Drink You In [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apprentice Regina, F/M, First Time, Sex, Soft Rumple, Virginity, Vulgar Language, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Rumplestiltskin arrives in Regina's bedchamber with his sights set on the queen to be's maidenhead. GOLDENQUEEN.





	Thunder and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Characters mentioned here and all mention of anything from the Once Upon A Time series do not belong to me. They belong to the minds of the original creators. GoldenQueen fanfiction. This is an excerpt/idea that was not used in "Take Me Back", it was only mentioned. I decided to go ahead and post it. You do not have to read Take Me Back to read this little one shot. This is Apprentice Regina and Master/Teacher Rumplestiltskin. Before Regina was formed into his Queen. 8k words (WOW OKAY VERY SORRY), enjoy!

This moment, this sensitive shred of memory would be something difficult. Having become so used to being as cruel as possible to make everyone afraid of him, to keep them at arms length made him wonder if he could ever be kind. Be something that wasn't the facade of Rumplestiltskin. Gold weaver, deal maker, and crocodile. The creature who's name danced along the lips of those who really didn't like him but _needed_ him for his magic, his expertise. But the Rumplestiltskin that had once lived beneath this skin was still a part of him. The good man. The kind man. Broken as he was in both heart and soul, he was still there. So tonight, of all nights, he would call upon his few shreds of humanity and rip out his own heart (figuratively speaking, of course) for the woman he knew would be his greatest creation.

The moonlight pouring through the balcony danced along the interior of Regina's bedchamber. Rumplestiltskin, having appeared silently nearest her closet, allowed his amber eyes to roam along the room. Everything was as it had been the last time he had been in here. Nothing out of place. One thing he respected about Regina was her tidiness. Always making sure to set all of his bottles back where they belonged, even when they were in his castle. At this moment though. He was in her room. Her space. The one place where her scent lived and breathed, collecting on everything in her wake. He felt intoxicated.

Taking an inhale, he allowed it inside of himself. Deep within his chest. Leaving it there, caught without releasing it. Then as his feet carried him to the edge of her bed, he let it out in controlled breaths. His amber eyes flicked to the golden tassels she had added over their time together. A small offering of placing him inside of her room, this close to the place where she laid her head. A giggle rolled through his stomach, but he didn't allow it out through his mouth for fear of waking her too soon.

Lifting his right wrist, he flicked it, willing the fire in the hearth to life from the dull embers it had been before. Once more and a soft makeshift bed made of cushion with a fur blanket appeared right in front of her balcony. The moonlight caressing it with the brightest of glow. And again with his, shielding anyone below or beyond from glancing into their intimate moment or hearing it for that matter.

He turned his attention onto the sleeping maiden now. Her soft dark hair splayed out, plump lips parted in her dream state, blankets pulled up to her chest concealing her night clothes from his gazing eyes. Bending at the waist just slightly, his fingers lightly grazed the side of her soft cheek. In response, she titled her head in his direction, leaning against the hand he hadn't yet removed from her face.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Her voice was heavy, groggy, having been awoken and pulled from whatever dream land had lulled her in it's grasp. Her eyes took in the darkness that had settled in other parts of her bedchamber, the glow in the hearth casting light along the stone inches from where it was. She couldn't remember having set up any lessons this late at night. "Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave, dearie?" In all honesty, he would leave her if she wished it. All it would take is for the words to leave her lips and he would be gone, further pushing the notion from his mind. But in answer to his question, she shook her head and turned so that she could place the sweetest kiss to the palm of his hand. The sheer act of it sent a chill up his spine, a giggle finally bubbling over from his lips. _Indeed. She is perfect._ "Would you mind, terribly?" He motioned towards her blankets that covered her form. Swiftly, she pulled the concealing fabric away from her frame. Her body dressed in a sheer white long sleeved night gown that was held together by a golden ribbon right between her bosom. Another small notion of her being his, even when she had thought it would be known only to herself. _What a wonderful surprise._

Bending forward, he scooped one arm behind her knees and the other behind her back, lifting her from the bed. The white night gown falling open at her legs, revealing beautiful soft skin. Her arms snaked around his neck, face buried against his chest. Slowly, he carried her over to the makeshift bed and gently laid her down against the fur. He watched on in awe as she ran her hands along the soft texture, finger tips entrancing Rumplestiltskins gaze as they moved to then rest at her front.

She wanted an answer as to why he was here, why he was currently acting uncharacteristically and why he had carried her over here. But every question that had danced along in her head from the minute she opened her eyes tonight flew right out of the balcony opening once he laid down beside of her on the makeshift bed. His amber eyes searching hers for something - she wasn't sure what. So, hesitantly, she reached out to him - her fingers resting on his leather clad shoulder.

His lips parted as if he were going to say something but instead decided on doing something better with them. He brought her hand up and press them against the soft skin there. Slowly, he feathered kisses along her knuckles, fingertips, palm and her wrist before he let her hand go - placing it softly on her stomach. The beast within wanting to savor every inch of her skin in a flurry of fevered actions but he stilled himself. Taking to placing his long fingertips to an exposed knee, his amber eyes looking at her with such hesitation.

Regina took in a deep breath at the feeling of his at on her skin. His lips having sent chills to form throughout the length of her body just from him kissing her hand, fingers, wrist... And now, as she looked at him she wasn't sure what to make of the situation. His movements, his actions were intimate in nature but the original malice or command of her instructor seemed long gone. It seemed almost as if he intended to... _oh._ "You know..." her throat felt dry as she tried to gather her thoughts. "...you don't have to pretend with me. Light, dark, soft, hard ... I can handle it."

"I don't know about that, dearie." He wiggled his long fingers in front of her face, a dark nail tapping at her cheek. His other hand supporting him as he lay on his side.

Soft fingers wrapped around the hand in front of her face, bringing it to rest on the gold ribbon that held her night dress together on her body. "Open me up and we'll find out." She laid the offer on the table, for him to undress her. Even if in the back of her mind, she fought with the fear of not looking good enough bare for him. For any man.

The heat that he could feel on his fingertips radiating from her frame was enough to urge him into action even if the look in her eyes wouldn't have. He gripped the fabric of the ribbon, silken and smooth. One light tug released it from it's hold on the fabric. As the dress fell open in the middle, Regina sat up. He followed in her movement, eyes watching as skin teased his gaze beneath the fabric that all but needed a little... His hands went to her shoulders, then slowly down and dipped beneath the fabric. Testing her reaction, he cupped her breasts. As if expecting that she would recoil or pull away from the rough skin his frame sported - surprisingly those hazy eyes of hers closed in a flutter of lashes - her lips parted. "Gorgeous.." he continued his exploration by giving them a lovingly massage before moving down the slope of her stomach to settle on soft thighs. His eyes flicked down over, fingers pushing the fabric to the side of her hips. Letting out a low hum of approval as he noticed she hadn't put on any underthings beneath the gown. _Beautiful_. _Radiant._

Slowly, she moved his hands from her thighs and climbed onto his lap. Not knowing exactly what to do, she fumbled a bit as she settled down against his leather and crocodile skin. The fabric rough against her skin. Her fingers went to his face, something she noticed he hadn't expected due to his eyes shooting elsewhere. "Kiss me." The first demand she had uttered to him, ever.

Rumplestiltskin dipped his head to place kisses along her shoulder, his fingers pushing the fabric off of her arms to pool against his lap. He felt her shift then bring his face back up to hers. His amber eyes searching for exactly what she wanted, though he didn't have long enough to find it as she pressed her lips against his. Of course that's what she had meant. A kiss to her lips not her body, but having assumed a kiss to lips wouldn't have been in her desires had been foolish. Her lips were pressed against his, closed. Then it hit him. No one had ever _truly_ kissed her apart from her _precious_ Daniel. Who never, from his spying, used his tongue to taste the sweet confines of that beautiful mouth of hers. "Open your mouth, Regina.." He whispered against her plump lips, his hot breaths hitting the sensitive skin there. Quickly, she did as she only knew how, opened her lips and kissed him the way she kissed her _Daniel_. Before she could close her mouth along his lower lip, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and licked at her own. This having elicited a moan to escape from her throat, the muscles in her legs tightening against his lap.

His fingers tilted her chin upward as he nipped and licked the skin along her jaw and neck, her mouth open taking in short breaths that hitched each time he sucked at the skin that tasted sweet - like apples.

The sensations running through her body were entirely new to her. Sure; she had explored touching herself but nothing made her feel like _this_. Not even imagining being with him in ways similar. Having his hands on her body, instead of her own. And what he did with his tongue... She wanted that back. "Kiss me again, please."

A smirk slowly formed on his lips as he bent to her will, bringing his mouth back to hers. Finding it open and willing as soon as he pressed his lips to hers, but this time her tongue found his. Lashing at the surface, then scooping beneath it before bringing her tongue back into her own mouth. So Rumplestiltskin's chased it. As soon as it entered the warmth between her kiss swollen flesh, though, she closed her lips around it and sucked. Her tongue dancing slowly against his as she began relenting her grasp on it. A low hum emitted from his chest, his pants beginning to grow tight against his straining cock. "Regina.." He rasped, pulling away from her to gaze into those hazy eyes. He wanted to wait a beat, try to cool the fire burning deep in his groin - wanting to prolong this experience for her and for him. However she was having none of it as she pulled him closer to her, lips dusting kisses along his eyelids, cheeks... Clearly testing out the waters of where all she could press her mouth on him. He could understand how new everything was to her, this entire experience, being this close to someone that wasn't as innocent as _Daniel_ had been. Inwardly he cursed himself for bringing that name back into his thoughts. That guy was dead. Long gone. And he had Regina now. She was on _his_ lap and no one else.

"Why aren't you touching me?" She asked, stopping her lips assault on his skin. Secretly, he didn't want her to - even if it was growing difficult for him to fight the urge to take her right then and there. Her hands grabbed his, which had gone slack at his side and placed them onto her plump breasts. "...do you not want to?"

"Of course I do, dearie. I-" He shook his head, his thumbs moving absentmindedly over her nipples in circles until they hardened. "...I just need to pace myself."

"Why?" She scooted forward on his lap, her core hovering for a minute before she sat down right against the bulge in his pants. Causing him to let out a hiss and her to shoot up onto her knees. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" Sliding back slightly while up, her hands on his shoulders, she glanced down at the spot she had collided with. The fabric of his trousers having tented as much as possible in the leather. "Is that-Did I cause that?"

"Yes, you caused that and no you did not hurt me."

Her mind came up blank as she tried to remember the anatomy books she had read through at his place, as if when she finally needed information to know how to make him feel as good as he was making her feel - it decided to check completely out. "What should I do?" She brought her hands to his hair, taking the soft curls between her fingertips.

His hands went to either side of her breasts and slowly lowered to her ribs where he felt the soft skin go taut against her inhalations. Her rib cage expanding against his palm, eyes on his every movement. Slowly, he titled his mouth to the juncture that began at the very tops of her chest. His lips touching, tongue caressing the skin on his journey along the very peaks of her breasts to the ribs nearest his fingers. Then he laid her back against the soft blankets, his body hovering over hers as he continued tasting her skin. _Fuck breaks, fuck taking a breath_. He would touch and taste her for as long as she wanted him to, he would hold off the build up in his loins. As long as she wasn't grinding against him, he could do that. He knew that much.

"I want to taste you... kiss you like you're kissing me.." Her voice was soft, like honey moving through the air and he swore he could taste the sweetness in it.

"You can and you will. Just...be patient." He assured her. Thinking that the moment would come where she would want to appease the curiosity inside of herself by exploring his body, not just to give him pleasure.

As he went back to tasting her skin, sending chills to rise along her arms and legs. Her mind went to the one night she had thrown caution to the wind and thought about him as she pleasured herself in the confines of her bed chamber. That night, she remembered, she had heard his giggle in the darkness. Echoing back to her, pushing her further into bliss. "In my bed chamber.." her sentence hadn't quite come out as she had meant it as his lips took a nipple between them and he gave quite the powerful suck on the sensitive peak.

"That's where we are, dearie." His voice muffled as his mouth continued the torture it had begun inflicting on her breasts.

"No-I mean-Were you here that night when.. when I was in my bed.."

"You might have to be a little more specific." He crawled up her body, amber eyes searching her face. He knew all too well what she was referring to, but he wanted to hear it leave those luscious lips of hers.

"When I...when.." She closed her eyes, feeling heat radiate from behind her ears to her spread along the skin of her face. She was blushing. "..I pleased myself.. I heard you - or I thought I di-"

"You heard right, Regina. Does that bother you?"

"No" She exclaimed almost too quickly, her fingers lightly dancing along his arm nearest her. "I just..wanted to know."

"And now you do." His voice took on his usual pitch, a giggle escaping him as he watched her face. It was as if he could see the gears pulling and tugging at every stream of thought.

"I liked it." She removed her hand from his skin and raised her index finger up gently between her teeth.

"You liked..." His hand reached out, cupping one of her breasts, thumb stroking her nipple in slow circles.

"I liked it when you watched me. I'd like you to watch me again." Her brain latched onto the thought of him wanting to watch her now, at this very second. Nervously, she added "Not tonight. But someday."

"I will, then."

"Okay."

Just then as the promise was made, thunder rolled through the skies beyond her balcony as if sounding the strike of a deal that had just been signed along the dotted line. Heavy rain clouds having formed, dark and high above blocking out the pale face of that swollen moon. Rumplestiltskin tightened his grip on her breast - kneading the soft flesh, his lips kissing along her jaw, nipping then... He traveled lower, kissing along the slope of her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel then swirling along the outline. Lower still, mouth latching along the outline of her hipbone, tongue teasing the skin.

"Mmm." The sound so soft, Rumple thought he had imagined it before noting her arm going to lay over her mouth.

"Don't hold back. No one can hear you." He smiled against her warm skin as he watched her place her arms back to her sides, her bottom lip pressed between her bright teeth. He wanted to make her let go of that... Gold speckled hands came up to her thighs, his lips pressing against the warmth on the inside of one, then the other, before he spread them apart. Coming to rest right between them. Greedily he inhaled her musky scent, his eyes settling on the glistening of arousal that had already gathered perfectly against her heated skin right...there.

"Umm..." Amber eyes, bright as a fire, rose to meet her chocolate irises. Her skin getting more pink than he could have anticipated. "Nevermind.." She laid back, closing her eyes. Clearly embarrassed but he couldn't shake the need to make sure she was okay.

"Regina. Use your words." He kept his soft, hazy, tone with her. Not going too strict for fear of causing her anxiety.

"I've never had anyone...well look at me there. Or be this close. I-I'm scared that I'm not what you're used to."

He wanted to laugh, to giggle even, but he wouldn't. Of course she would be nervous by that, a silly little notion that made her ever the sweet Regina. The sweetness that he hoped would soon grow into something more that befit a Queen. However, he would revel in her sweetness tonight. He would douse himself in it and set the both of them ablaze. "You're perfect." He watched as she closed her eyes again, a smile creeping along her plump lips. "May I?"

"Y-yes, go ahead."

At that, he gently maneuvered her legs up over his shoulders, her thighs on either side of his head. Fingers gently gripped her thighs, kneading them softly as he dipped his face close to her simmering heat. Again, he inhaled. A tongue darting out to quickly moisten his lips before he nuzzled his mouth against the curls that sat perfectly atop her mound. Kissing softly before lowering to peer at her beautiful pearl. His tongue moved from his lips to softly stroke along her folds before grazing over the her bundle of nerves.

"Oh..wow. That's-that's different. A tongue feels entirely dif-dif-"

His lips closed around her clit, gently sucking before he pulled back slightly. The flat of his tongue giving her pussy lips another stroke, the tip of it just grazing just the right spot again. Her hips bucked then, pressing hard against his mouth. This time he giggled. Her hips lowering as quickly as they had risen up. "You like that?" He licked once more, then closed his mouth around her clit, swirling his tongue against it in circles before he began humming. Just a random little tune.

"Oh-oh-oh yes, that-is.. _fuck_." The words spilled from her lips as she fought the urge to thrust her hips once more against him. Her tongue darted out to lash wildly at her top lip, before collecting her lower one between teeth and biting down as hard as she could, bringing crimson to the surface. "Oh, fuck me.. _damn_..." She had never cursed like that before, especially in his presence but now - under such sweet and delicious torture, she would curse to the mountains and beyond if it helped her stoke the flame slowly burning low within her belly.

The delectable filthy words spilling from those plump lips mixed with her musky scent in the air and the taste of her soaked flesh caused his head to spin. His hands continued their pressure on the muscles and tissue of her soft thighs as he pushed her closer to the edge, determined to cause her to cry his name more than once tonight.

"I think..I think I'm close... _please...don't stop..._ "

He pressed his mouth as close to her as he could, his tongue picking up the pace as his humming vibrated from his throat, along his lips. His hands moving from her thighs, to rest at her hips - gripping at the soft flesh there to keep her as still as possible.

"Mmm.. _oh_...Rumplestiltskin...Rumple...mnnnn..." The flame low within her belly ignited in a bright white heat that surged throughout her limbs, sending her mind into a calm that felt better somehow than when she had pleasured herself. Her fingers sought out his hair, soft curls in her grip as she succumbed to the bliss radiating throughout her frame. She tugged lightly as her back arched, the sensation of her orgasm causing curses to randomly spill from her lips in a form that was completely unrecognizable to any language known to the worlds and realms.

"Good girl.." he brought her legs to rest down against the soft fabric, his hand massaging her abdomen as he brought his mouth to her core and dipped a tongue into the moisture that had collected there, savoring some of her juices in his mouth. He would devour her if he could, right this second, but he needed her soaked for the very act they were both working towards. "...there you are.." He had crawled up to her face now, watching as her lashes fluttered opened. Chocolate hazy eyes searching his expression.

"That was amazing..." Her soft hand went to his face then scooped around to the back of his neck, gently she pulled him to her lips. Tugging him eagerly against her, the weight of body a welcome pressure to her heated skin. His tongue darted into her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. It wasn't something she hated or thought disgusting, she noted. Having imagined for a second she would have recoiled. Instead she savored it, reveling in the thought that he might be able to taste her on his tongue the entire night.

"Yes. It was." He agreed, coming away from their heated kiss for air. Then added "You're radiant.."

In truth, she felt like a mess. But she wasn't as nervous as she thought she would have been. He had made everything so... _comfortable_. Making her feel special, like a delicious apple he wanted to taste. "I want to see you.." Her fingers ran along the front of his frame, stopping at the waist band of his trousers. This closeness, this intimacy was completely new to her and to their relationship. He had been teasingly close since day one but this was on an entirely new level.

"Your wish is my command." The imp's pitch had risen as he completed his sentence, his hand going up in the air and with the snap of his fingers, he lay there on the makeshift bed as bare as ever. Gold speckled skin sparkling in the lightening that ignited the sky beyond the balcony. Rumplestiltskin kept patient, allowing the young apprentice to take in what she needed to and to spend as long as she needed to explore his anatomy.

Her lips slowly parted as her eager eyes washed over the frame that hovered above her. Hesitant fingers pressed on his chest and moved him away from her onto his back against the fur beneath them. "It's magnificent.." Her palm caressed the lean muscle of his arms along to his chest. "..you...you're magnificent.." She felt like a silly girl, someone who had no idea or grasp of how to go about any of this but she wanted to take her time and revel in him. He had come here, knowing she could have turned him away, he had put it all out on the table - she would be damned if she would not taste everything he had served to her. Dipping her head, she placed soft kisses along his chest, her teeth trying to nip as he had done. At first she feared she wasn't doing it well enough, but once she reached his nipple and did as he had done - lightly sucking - she heard him take in a sharp breath. Smiling she turned her attention back to it, flicking her tongue over the nub until it hardened - then did the same slowly with the other. His hand gathered in her hair, giving it a gentle encouraging pat as she slid down the slope of his stomach, gently kissing and nipping at his glittering skin. The scales causing intrigue to build within her as she rounded his hips, taking her teeth to run along the ones collected there. His body went taut. "Did that hurt?"

"Not in the slightest. Keep going." His voice was encouraging, but strained. Knowing all too well how close she was to the one place his blood had rushed straight towards. Luckily the small drops of chilled rain that occasionally drifted in cooled his heated flesh slightly. Otherwise without the chill he knew, there would be no way he could maintain his current state if she were to touch him, use her mouth... his body shuttered at the idea. A warm ripple of excitement rushing through his limbs.

Shifting her gaze to the middle of his hips and on his stomach, her eyes locked with the tip of his cock. Erect and laying against golden flaked scales. The sight itself sent a chill down her spine of both excitement and hesitation. "How will that fit inside of me?"

"Think back to those illustrations in the books you've looked through."

"I'm thinking about them but that is not going to fit inside of me."

"Your body is capable of a lot more than you give it credit for." His amber eyes sought out her hesitant ones. A smile forming along his lips, his hand reaching out to her. She crawled back up to him slowly, allowing his hand to guide her mouth to his as their lips helped ease her muscles and fearful thoughts. "You're doing fantastic. Just remember, anytime you want to climb back in bed and sleep. You just have to say the word." She nodded, her lips giving his one more peck before she situated herself back down beside his hips. Her fingers hesitantly reaching out - but before she could he softly added "...I have scales there too, as you can probably tell. They will expand." The last thing he wanted to do was startle the poor girl in case she wasn't aware.

"Thank you.. for letting me know."

When he caught her gaze again, there was something entirely different there. Lust. Pure, needy, curious and excited lust. That wasn't the usual reaction when telling someone his scales would flex, but then again Regina had never given him any usual reactions since day one.

Her fingers finally touched his warm, heated, length. Her head dipping to get a closer look as she traced along his shaft, watching as the scales would rise in her wake. Softly, she took him in hand then, and slowly stroked him. His head titled, eyes watching her every move. Her lips twitched as she watched the skin there tighten, his cock hardening further in response to her movements. Something clear began to glisten along the tip, daring to drip down so without thinking she quickly bent and wrapped her lips around the tip, tongue tasting the salty mixture that had formed there.

"Mmm..." He groaned, his fingers finding purchase in her hair.

In response, she swirled her tongue over the tip again then pulled away. She had never tasted anything like what had collected at the tip of his cock before, nor had she ever caused that response in anyone either. If she had questions in her head whether or not she was doing well, it all faded once she leaned forward, taking more than just his tip into her warm mouth as a string of curses escaped his lips. Gently, she moved her lips up and down his shaft, lightly sucking every few seconds. The flat of her tongue running along the side of his length as she pushed further down on him then back up again, her tongue swirling - flicking at the tip. Tasting the pre-cum that had accumulated there once again. This time, when she had taken a good amount of him within her mouth to rest as close to her throat as possible - she hummed like he had with her. The vibration that of a simple song that she had heard in the village. Her hands running along the length that she couldn't take in.

"Oh..." Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes now, chills collecting along his skin as his scales flexed within the warmth of her mouth. He wanted to thrust, to hit deep inside of her but he wouldn't. The last thing she needed was his control to slip as she tested out tasting a cock for the first time. Of all of the cocks in the land, it was his. And he felt pride bloom inside of him like a flower opening to the rain. The vibrations shooting from her throat all the way up his shaft and into his groin caused his balls to tighten and a ripple of a warning to shoot through his frame. "..Regina..stop. I'm going to cum if you don't, baby, come on. Get up here.." The endearment had escaped his lips before he could stop it, so he let it stay there in the open night air.

She did as he wished, removing her mouth from his cock, watching as the warm saliva from her mouth had mixed with his pre-cum all along the beautiful tight skin. "But I want you to cum in my mouth." Her words caused the skin of her face to go pink, but the vulgar language on her tongue made her core ache, it made her feel good. Feel sexy even.

"I would love to. Absolutely. But if I do, it'll be a while before-" He nodded towards her thighs, his fingers going up to trace along the sensitive skin there before dipping between them. "I would rather feel your tight pussy wrapped so tight around me. Hear you moaning my name in ways that would shame Hades himself." She was still moist at her core, but he knew that there would need to be a bit more in order for this to at least lessen the pain in her frame upon entrance. He leaned in, placing his lips against her neck, kissing, sucking. "You're so...mm...wet.."

Her lips parted, skin tingling as she felt his fingers circling her core. Her hips wiggled slightly, wanting more. Within seconds, he dipped one finger into her heat. It was nice, this time, with his digit inside of her instead of her own. He thrust it in one, twice, allowing her to become used to something being inside of her before he added another.

The force in which her core tightened around his fingers caused his cock to twitch. " _Fuck_.." he hissed, taking her ear lob between his teeth and tugging lightly. "You're so tight..." His fingers curled slightly at the ends once her muscles relaxed around his movements as he finger fucked her slowly.

"Ohh. Wait.. that feels.."

He stalled his digits, waiting for her to finish her sentence but before she could, her hand went to his wrist as she began the pace he had set beforehand. So he continued, moving his fingers in and out of her hot core in a rhythmic motion.

"This...feels fantastic..."

"You like that?"

"Mmm..yes"

"Do you want me to stop or go faster?" His fingers kept up their original speed as he glanced down at her hips that had begun rocking ever so gently against his outstretched arm that was draped over her stomach, her clit expertly hitting against his taut flesh, as his fingers worked their magic. _She was learning_.

"No,don't stop. Faster." She practically whined the response, her hands now gripping at his forearm pressing it harder against herself. Nails digging into his skin, failing to bring blood to the surface.

Rumplestiltskin obeyed her instruction and quickened the pace in which his fingers worked her slowly to the edge of that wondrous climax ledge, purposefully pressing his arm against her harder than she was so she could get as much friction as she needed, her hips working relentlessly now. His fiery gaze observed the woman writhing beneath his caress. Her kiss swollen lips parted, skin flecked with rain drops that had carried in from the balcony, breasts rising and falling with each gasp of breath she tried to pull into lungs that were trembling with the waves of pleasure currently wracking her heated frame. He glanced down at her hips, noting how she had set the perfect rhythm to accompany the movement in which his digits had taken. Searching, he found her eyes watching him now in a way he had never seen before in a woman. He wanted to look away, so he tilted his head away just enough to break eye contact.

"No, please. Look at me. I want to see you...I'm so close.. please." her words came out in a hurried frenzy.

His eyes found hers once more, watching, gazing. He could feel something inside of him click together like cogs going back to work after the proper oil had been drizzled down onto each of them. And not but a second later, her core tightened as her eyes closed tight and his named spilled from her lips like the sweetest of venom, her orgasm taking her mind elsewhere into a space he could not see but only watch what he did to her body in the short absence of her brain. He dipped his mouth to her chest, kissing her breasts as she quivered beneath him. He fingers still deep within her as he felt every spasm of her sweet pussy trying to milk his digits for something they couldn't give. He felt her body as it shook, her muscles in her core relaxing as the after effects sent small shocks throughout. Gently, he removed his fingers and brought them to her lips. Surprisingly, she put both of the digits into her mouth and sucked generously. His cock twitching at the very act of it, her tasting herself on him. "Fucking brilliant." The words were a hiss as he moved to hover over her now. Once she removed his digits from between her plump lips he reached out and conjured up a small beaker of clear liquid.

"What's that for?"

"To make it slightly easier on you."

"Is it magic?"

"Not exactly. It's lubricant." Coming onto his knees, he poured a little onto two of his fingers and traced it along her entrance, then pressed them into her for just a second before removing them. The rest of the liquid, he used to coat his cock. A flick of his wrist, then the beaker disappeared to be replaced by another. A red liquid in which he turned up and poured into his mouth, swallowing as quickly as it collected along his tongue. Another flick, the beaker was gone.

"What was that?"

"Something to ensure that I will shoot blanks for the night."

"Blanks?"

"It makes me sterile for the night, dearie. In other words you will not get pregnant from this."

"Okay."

He leaned forward then, hovering above her frame. Her breasts began to rise and fall a little faster than was normal, so he leaned forward and kissed her mouth softly, tongue snaking out to trace along her lips - tasting her essence on them. When he felt her legs snake along his lower back, feet resting on his ass - a smile formed along his lips. She knew how to send a silent word of consent to move a little further. So he did. He reached down between them, never lifting his mouth from hers before he traced the head of his throbbing cock at her soaked entrance.

Her hands shot up to his face, pulling his mouth away from hers. Chocolate hazy eyes found his, lashes moving frantically. "I'm scared."

Lowering his forehead, he pressed it against hers so they were as close as possible. Nodding, he added "I can understand that. Tell me what frightens you."

"The pain."

"It won't last long, if we continue. But you'll need to relax for me, is that alright?" He leaned in for a quick peck to her lips before bringing his attention back to her, allowing room for more discussion and trying to reassure her that she could in fact stop him right this second. As if he wanted to make sure even further, he pulled his hips back just a little which was met with her feet pushing him back to where he was, if not further as the tip of his cock pressed firmly against her core. A hiss escaping his lips at the contact. "I'll take that as a tell-tell sign to continue, dearie?"

"Yes, please continue. I'll try and relax."

He took in a deep breath, his eyes not leaving hers for a second as he pushed an inch of his cock just slightly through the barrier. Her core tightening painfully, stopping him from moving further. "Regina..look at me." Her eyes had closed the second he pushed into her, moist droplets collecting on her lashes. "Please..look at me." They opened slowly, her face contorted in fear. "Is it painful or is it just pressure?"

Her hands felt useless, heavy even, as she gripped onto his shoulders. Her mouth was dry due to fear mostly, but the feeling in her core had been a slight stinging sensation, then her tensing made it worse somehow. So she tried to breathe. "It stung.." She watched him nod as he listened to her explain why she had gotten so tense. "So...the second I felt that, I just...I don't know."

"How do you feel?"

"Awkward. Like I'm ruining this for you."

He shook his head, curls hitting against her soft cheeks. This woman was nothing like the Queen she would be one day, but the very thought of her taking _that_ into consideration sent his head spinning. "You aren't ruining anything. I-This is deliciously sweet. Every second."

"Am I relaxed enough? Can you try again?"

He nodded, then moved slowly further into her as his lips crashed against hers, tongue moving into the warmth of her mouth to give her distraction, give her something to ignite that flame beneath her skin that could hopefully turn the slightest of pain to pleasure. Her hands held onto his shoulders, her grip softening the further he pressed into her. And although he took his time with it, inch by inch, he felt her open her legs wider - her feet going up on his spine slightly. "Feeling better?"

"I feel full...are you all the way in?"

"Almost."

"How do I feel to you?"

"Tight, oh so tight and warm and wet..."

"Apart from that stinging sensation, I don't feel any worse. I mean...I think that was the worst I've felt so far. The pain-I mean." She tumbled over her words, trying to assess the pain that she felt and was currently feeling, it wasn't as painful as being thrown from her horse but it was painful enough at the beginning to give her pause, though she considered most of that to have been fear. Her body growing accustomed to the slight prickling between her legs and the pressure building the more he entered her. She felt full, as if the hole in her heart she had was now being filled in some way. The minute she felt a slight pressure against something inside of her, she spoke quickly "What was that?"

"This?" He moved his cock back just a slight bit, then brushed the tip of it against _that_ once more.

"Yes. That."

"Your cervix, I'm all the way in now. Does it hurt?"

"No, it just feels like a pressure."

"Good, that's really good."

She wriggled slightly, her lips coming up to meet his in a silent plea to continue. He slowly moved out of her, then inched back in gauging her body's reaction before repeating the same motion. The very second a moan escaped her lips, he practically devoured her mouth. Heated breaths mixing as their tongues writhed in a dance not known to any language. His hips slowly picking up their speed, as her fingers found purchase on his shoulder blades. Regina Mills felt like every single warm thought in a cold mind. Like setting fire to snow to watch it melt. All warm and hot and tight and everything that was good in this realm and the next and the one after that. His mind began racing through the threads of the future he had latched onto before they even met and after. What would come and what she would be, what he would be for her. Nothing was set in stone but at the very intimate moment currently taking place he could bet his lucky stars that if he kept this memory in tact for her - everything would be different. But he wanted nothing more than to relive this moment a thousand times over. Go back in time and just keep it replaying in his own mind. The warmth of her, the feel of her soft pliant lips on his, her nails digging into his shoulder blades, her body not recoiling but instead rejoicing at his every touch - his every kiss. He needed this, every single ounce of it, each second - he was painfully aware - was slipping away from them. With one swift movement without breaking contact, he rolled them over so that she was now on top, straddling him. His hands on her hips and her head tilted down towards him. Long dark locks concealing his view like a curtain around them. The heat in the air thick as they paused, their breaths escaping their lips in loud pants that seemed to echo off of the walls.

She tensed her core, just testing out the feeling as she sat perched there on top of him. Her hands against his chest, feeling his ribs expand as he inhaled sharply. She felt full, as full as she could. Her skin tingled from the excitement, from the very notion of what was happening. Having imagined moments that could never even compare to this one; she couldn't grasp onto the idea that something like this were true. Something better than anything she had ever felt before or a moment where she had ever felt more beautiful or wanted. With everything before this, she came up empty. This moment glowed in her mind like fire, like gold. Glistening and mixing with the bad of her world, sprinkling a shimmer over everything. _This is the purest of magic._ She thought as she felt his fingers slowly move her hips up and back along his length, dipping her head she nipped at his neck. Sweat coating her lips from his skin as she moved up along his jaw, back to his mouth. The eager moan that escaped his lips sent a tremble through her legs. "You feel so good..." Her voice was a groan against his lips. She could feel the scales on his length within her expand once the sentence hung heavy in the air.

"So fucking good?" His voice was laced in lust, not knowing how much more of this he could take as a shiver rippled through his frame.

"Yes..so fucking good." It came out as a whimper as she undulated her hips down, taking him in as far as she could. Pressing her palms against his chest and lifting slightly, she found her own pace. A rhythm that stoked the embers low in her belly while supplying a delicious friction to that special bundle of nerves. Her eyes found his, nails digging into his chest. "Fuck..." She used the word again, the vulgarity of it all sending a heat along her temples. "Rumplestiltskin.."

He watched on in awe as she fucked every thought right out of his head. Her body wanton and writhing atop him, setting her own pace as he lifted his hips to meet her thrusts adjusting to the rhythm. Her walls tightening along his cock, tempting him closer to that sweet sweet edge of ecstasy. Her breasts, supple and plump, moving just inches from his face. He reached up, leaving his grip on her hips and taking both of those beautiful breasts into his palms. Kneading them gently, before she pressed against his hand with fervor. He gripped them tight, the nails of his thumbs raking over her nipples. Words spilled from her lips, his name along with curses and words he couldn't grasp onto as her hips moved in abandon, the swift stride that she had originally kept up becoming messy and unkempt. She pulled from him then, her back arching as her orgasm wrenched her up into it's grasp, chills coating her soft skin. His hands reached up her body, caressing each curve as she slowly came down from the waves that had swept her up. But as soon as she had, the spasms in her core gripped his cock tight. Before he could stave it off, his body shook as his cock twitched, spilling himself completely within her warmth. And her tight walls milked him for everything he had, like they had wanted to do with his fingers not long before.

The feeling of her lifting herself off of him shook his mind back to the present, his eyes washing over her plump lips and the furrow of her brows as she took in the sight of the exiguous bit of blood and cum that had settled between her legs and smeared along her inner thighs. Her chocolate hues darted towards his cock, which in turn had the same. "And that's that? No more maidenhead?" It was spoken like an afterthought, something that really didn't need an answer. Softly, she added "Hmm."

He wanted to laugh in joy at the reaction she just had. It was so very Regina and very much that of a soon to be Queen. His monster. He watched as she pulled herself onto trembling legs, fetched a damp cloth from her basin and settled back down against the fur blanket. Rumplestiltskin reached forward and gently eased it out of her , he cleaned the mess from soft thighs and then very timidly along her core and through her folds before flicking his wrist to clean himself.

"I should have thought of that."

"And deprive me of getting to clean cum off of you? Never." He wiggled his brows mischievously before settling back against the makeshift bed. She had followed suit, nuzzling her face against the warm skin of his neck. Their breaths slowing down together as they allowed the heat from the hearth to keep the warmth of their skin at a tolerable level. He would allow this. This slight moment of comfort before he took the memory away from that lovely brain of hers. He'd clean everything up, tuck her back into bed and go about his business. She would become his monster, just without this night in the back of her mind.

But for now, she would be the woman he shared very intimate moments with. The woman in which who preferred to latch onto him after having fucked him beyond thought. The woman who surprises him at every turn. Even on the night she gives him her maidenhead. Thunder echoed loud in the sky beyond the balcony and he flicked his wrist, stopping the rain from further assaulting their skin.

"That was mind blowing." Regina's words held more power than she could even imagine as she gave Rumplestiltskin another kiss on the lips, tugging his lower one between her teeth playfully.

"Indeed, dearie. It was." He snaked his arm around her and pushed her close to his frame, snapping his fingers a blanket appeared over their naked and spent frames.

_The End._


End file.
